


So Much More

by Karizuki



Series: Hannibal/Reader [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Music RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, One Shot, Other, Rain, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karizuki/pseuds/Karizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of my Hannibal/reader one shot series this one was inspired by the song Humans by Civil Twilight</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> It'd Better with the Song, and about in time with it.

**Hannibal/Reader  
Humans - Civil Twilight **

 

Rain patters lightly on the side of the windows as you pull into the driveway. The house is painted perfectly, every bush is perfectly trimmed, the lawn perfectly manicured, and the man inside is perfect. You have always felt that you where the one scratch in his perfect façade.

_There's one way out and no way in_  
 _Back to the beginning_  
 _There's one way back to home again_  
 _To where I feel forgiven_

You step out of the car and shut the door quietly, standing in the rain. “He deserves so much better than me” you think. What does he possibly see in you that makes you even the slightest bit desirable. You stand in the rain as your hair plasters to your scalp.

_What is this I feel? Why is it so real?  
What am I to say? _

He looks up at you from inside the window, his eyes look sad. He sets his cooking utensils down and wipes his hands on his apron.

_It's only love, it's only pain_  
 _It's only fear that runs through my veins_  
 _It's all the things you can't explain_  
 _That make us human_

Tears blend with the rain running down your cheeks as you stand outside. A tremor shakes through your body as you let out a sob. Hannibal walks from view and once again reappears just inside the front door. He walks toward you at a quick pace but to you it seems like an eternity. 

_I am just an image of_  
 _Something so much greater_  
 _I am just a picture frame_  
 _I am not the painter_

He wraps his arms around you.

_Where do I begin? Can I shed this skin?  
What is this I feel within? _

You let him lead you inside, never taking your hand out from his.

_It's only love, it's only pain_  
 _It's only fear that runs through my veins_  
 _It's all the things you can't explain_  
 _That make us human, that make us human_  
 _That make us human_

He wraps a towel over your shoulder and pulls your chin up between his thumb and forefinger, kissing you softly.

_It's only love, it's only pain_  
 _It's only fear that runs through my veins_  
 _It's all the things you can't explain_  
 _That make us human, that make us human_  
 _That make us human, oh, that make us human_

“I love you”


End file.
